A Time Lord at Honnouji Academy (Adopted)
by TheMasterWizard
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor to Honno City for a vacation. But when he get taken be a certain chairman of a certain academy, it turns into a bit more than that. And who is this Ryuko Matoi? And why does she eat lemons like apples? Terrible summary. Adopted from Agimat-AltoSax713.


A Time Lord at Honnouji Academy (Adopted)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This story is adopted from Agimat-AltoSax713 (With their express permission of course.) So check them out as well after reading this. I hope you enjoy.

P.S. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, OOCness or anything else that may make this story suck. Also, this is written a bit differently because I'm using a different writing program for now, so sorry for the sloppiness of that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Honnō City 20XX

In Honnō City, everything was like normal. People were doing their respective things,, animals were making their respective noises…...

And in a police public call box, a cord was being butchered.

"Oh, come on man. Move your fingers more."

The box was, in reality a time machine known as a "TARDIS". This TARDIS was currently sitting in an alleyway where no one bothered to look down. Inside the box, which was bigger than the outside of the box, a man was sitting on a small flight of stairs and trying his hardest to play an electric guitar. Only it was sounding less like a guitar and more like a dying animal that had yet to be identified. This man was none other than the Doctor.

"Unbelievable. I never thought someone could be this bad at playing a bloody guitar." He had taken a liking to the instrument and wanted to teach himself, but no matter what, he just couldn't get it right, "Three days. Three days and I can't even play a full song without making it sound like I'm trying to make the original artist facepalm themselves. I give up."

He put the guitar back in the storage compartment where he got it out from. A mechanical whir came from the machinery around the column in the middle of the room.

 _*WHIRR*_

"Oh, fine. But not now. I'll try later." He walked around the console while talking.

 _*WHIRR*_

"Yes yes. But I still don't know why you chose this town for a small vacation. It seems so uninteresting."

 _*WHIRR*_

"Yes, I've noticed the massive building on the top of the hill, but let's face it. We've seen bigger."

 _*WHIRR*_

"What do you mean "I should go for a walk"?"

 _*WHIRR*_

"I am not acting like a shut-in. I haven't been in here for that long."

 _*WHIRR*_

"One week's time?" He stopped walking, "No. Not possible."

 _*WHIRR*_

"Well, I feel fine. Either way, I don't want to stay here. Let's go somewhere else." He walked to the console and started to type on a keyboard, "Maybe that new colony on the moon. That seems interesting."

 _*WHIRR*_

He stopped typing and looked at the column, "What do you mean "you won't take off until I take a walk"?"

 _*WHIRR*_

"For at least half an hour?"

 _*WHIRR*_

"You can't be serious."

 _*WHIRR*_

"Grrr. Fine. I'll be right back."

The Doctor exited the TARDIS.

The brief walk seemed to drag on for ages, the sun was hot and the street reminded him of the underbelly of London in 1534. The Doctor sighed, "Absolutely boring. When can I go back?" He pulled out a watch from his pocket, "Two minutes until my exile is over. Finally. Everything seems the same in this blasted town."

He started to walk back until he bumped into someone. He looked and saw that it was a teenage girl with blackish-blue hair with a blood red lock. She had a guitar case on her back. She was holding a lemon that seemed to have had a bite taken right out of it.

"That can't be healthy for your teeth." He said.

"Huh?" The girl looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"The lemon. Citrus from a lemon isn't healthy for the enamel on teeth."

"What are you? A dentist?" Asked the girl.

"Actually, I'm a Doctor." The Doctor smiled.

"Well, 'doctor', thanks for your expert opinion, but I think I can take care of my own dental health."

"If you say so."

The girl rolled her eyes and took another bite out of her lemon. Then the Doctor decided to strike up a conversation. Why not? She seemed interesting.

"So, guitar I see. You play?" He said.

"Hmm?" The girl looked behind her at the case and flinched, "Umm….no. Not really."

"Oh. Keep it just for fun then? I did that once. Except it was with a cello. I it let go, though, when I learned it was a bit too heavy to carry while running away from *Venusians."

"What?" The girl looked at the Doctor with a confused look on her face now.

"You know. Venusians. Like Martians. But from Venus."

"Umm…..ok." Now she looked confused and weirded out.

"So, boring city. What are you in for?" The Doctor asked in an attempt to to keep the conversation going.

"Um…...I'm looking into something." She replied.

"Really? I'm here because I got kicked out. Very rudely in fact. She refused to leave until I took a walk. Rather like her actually."

"Hmm." The girl took another bite out of her lemon. The Doctor shivered slightly.

"How can you eat a lemon like that?" He asked.

"Because I like it. Don't judge me. How can you go around wearing a tie like that?"

"Hey! Don't knock the bowtie. Bowties are cool."

"Sure. Whatever you say." She took another bite..

"Sooo….lovely weather today." The Doctor said.

"And that's how you know you've run out of topics to talk about." The girl chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"The only other time you say something like that is when you're trying to distract someone. Otherwise you're just trying to keep a conversation going."

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't too good of an attempt." The Doctor smiled.

"Also, there's the fact that you gave the weather an empty complement where there's none to give."

"Heh. is true."

"Seriously, though. It's like the sun is giving us the middle finger or something." The girl covered her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Now who's keeping the conversation going?"

"Heh heh. True. I don't have much to talk about. Not enough to wager a full on conversation."

"Me neither." The Doctor confessed.

"Then why start one with me?" She asked.

"Ah, I got bored. I wanted to do something or talk to someone interesting."

"And I seem interesting?"

"More than anyone else here. Aside from me of course."

"Oh? You consider yourself more interesting than me?"

"I consider myself more interesting than everyone. When you think about it, everyone does the same."

"Do they?"

"Don't you?"

"Hmm….yeah. Yeah I guess I do."

"Oh, I nearly forgot." The Doctor took out his pocket watch. His thirty minutes were up, "Excellent. I'm allowed back in."

"Yay. Good for you." The girl smiled.

"Well, I'd better get back." The Doctor pocketed the watch.

"Sure thing." The girl smiled again.

"Lovely chat. As it were." The Doctor smiled back.

"Heh. Yeah I guess. Well, see ya."

"Cheerio."

The Doctor turned and started to walk back to the TARDIS.

Before he got far, the girl turned around and called out, "Before you go, My name's Ryuko Matoi. What's your name?"

The Doctor turned around, smiling, and said, "I'm the Doctor." Then he turned and walked away.

The Doctor was walking back to the TARDIS. He was contemplating where he should go next.

"Maybe to that fireworks show on Jupiter. That seems like fun.

He re-entered the TARDIS.

"I'm back, girl."

 _*WHIRR*_

"Yes as a matter of fact. I did find something that I enjoyed about my walk. A nice small exchange of words with someone."

 _*WHIRR*_

"No, not too long. But now let's go. I think we should go to the *Tumulera system. Nice good old fashioned sightseeing."

The Doctor flicked some switches and pressed some buttons on the console. Then he went over to the lever and pushed it down. The TARDIS then started to make a noise.

 _*WHIRR* *WHIRR* *WHIRR*_

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor stepped outside and saw the beautiful scenery of the exact same place he was at last time. They were back in the alleyway on the island of Honnouji Academy, only it was dark outside.

"What?" The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, "This isn't the Tumulera system. This is the same place we were just at. What are we doing back here?" He called back into the TARDIS.

That was when he heard a huge alarm that reverberated throughout all of the island.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like it? Hate it? Hate me for my long-ass hiatuses? Leave a comment letting me know what you think.

*Venusians=(VEN-OOSH-EE-ANS)

*Tumulera=(TOOM-YU-LARE-UH)

Once again, check out Agimat-AltoSax713. Thanks for reading. This is TheMasterWizard. Peace out.


End file.
